


Stolen Kisses

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Ignoct Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Day 1 Simple: Stolen Kisses Situational: Noctis acts like Ignis’s guardian angel post-game.





	Stolen Kisses

**Day 1** Simple: Stolen Kisses Situational: Noctis acts like Ignis’s guardian angel post-game.

 

 

  Ignis sits beside the memorial to Noctis, silent and locked in his darkness, head bowed, tears falling freely as he knows he’s alone, his long fingers tracing the etched stone, spelling out the words that he _still_ doesn’t want to accept.

  His voice broken and hoarse, he whispers Noct’s name, now a prayer sent to wherever his King is.  He kisses his fingertips and places them over Noct’s name, inhaling sharply as he tries to gather the shattered pieces of his composure.  He wishes desperately that he was with Noct now, but he also knows that Noct would want him to live.

  Walking away is hard.

  It’s always hard and he stumbles like he hasn’t for years, crashing to his knees, the pain nothing in comparison to the constant ache in his heart.

  Noct watches through the veil and presses a kiss to Ignis’ cheek, like the caress of breeze against Ignis’ wet skin.

  “I’m here Iggy, I am always here with you,” Noct murmured, knowing Ignis can’t hear him, but hoping the sentiment might break through the man’s grief.  He leant beside Ignis and cradled his wings around the man he had to leave behind.  “I’m gonna watch over you Iggy,” he promises as he holds Ignis through his tears.

  A month later he watches Ignis struggle again as he’s bombarded with issues about the rebuilding of Insomnia, weighed under the duty he still sees as his.  Noct can see that Ignis needs a moment alone, that he’s close to screaming in frustration and Noct wishes that they would just let him grieve, but knows that Ignis is the one man who could possibly hold Lucis together in these days of instability.  He stands behind Ignis, stroking through ashy brown hair, wishing Ignis could feel it, that he could sense Noct.  He pressed a soft kiss into that hair.  He inhales the scent of Ignis and it almost breaks him.

  “You can do it, I now it’s hard, Iggy, I know you need some time, but I’m here with you, I won’t let you fall apart, I won’t let you fail.”

  Ignis sighs and leans back, almost as if he’s resting in Noct’s arms.

  Almost as if he heard him.

  It takes him a few minutes, but then Ignis straightens and reaches for the next document, his fingers flying over the braille to read whatever it is that it says and Noct’s heart swells with pride.  Ignis has always been the strongest man he’s ever known.  His strength is the quiet unassuming kind, a strength that so few possess.  Ignis has always known that it’s not how many times you fall, it’s how many times you get back up and try again that counts.  He would remind Noct of that when everything got too much, when depression flooded him and threatened to drown him.  Ignis was there for it all, so now Noct wants to repay some of that, though he knows that Ignis would say that he needed no recompense for it. 

  Ignis did it all for love.

  Noct will watch over Ignis now for the same reason.

  It’s only a week after that, but Noct stands at the foot of Ignis’ bed, the room dark, yet he can see Ignis tossing and turning, mouth working as he pants and calls to Noct.  It breaks his heart.

  “Don’t go…don’t go where I can’t follow…please,” his voice plaintive.  “Don’t die without me.”  The words are so broken, cracking, anguished and Noct knows these are the words that were going through his lover’s mind that last day.  “Don’t _die_ , Noct.”  Hot tears fall down Noct’s face as he listens to Ignis’ pain.  “Don’t leave me.”

  Noct crawls up onto the bed and folds a wing over Ignis, his hands to Ignis’ chest, mouth by Ignis’ ear, “shhh, it’s alright, I’m here,” he whispers.  “Always.”

  Ignis settles almost immediately, turning towards Noct, a gentle smile on his face, replacing the grimace of moments before, “always,” he murmurs and Noct blinks in surprise.

  It’s as if Ignis heard him. 

  In all the time since he took this guardians role, all the words he’s spoken to Ignis, he’s never so clearly responded.  There have been times when he thought Ignis might have sensed him, but in his sleep now, it’s like Noct has broken through somehow.  Ignis snuggles into his embrace and Noct bends his head to cautiously allow his lips to glide against Ignis’.

  His eyes go wide when Ignis purses his lips, kissing him back, a little mewl slipping from his lips as Noct mouths against him.  Ignis sighed, deeply content and slips further into sleep, Noct laying stunned beside him, watching over him until dawn breaks.

  Every day after that Noct accompanies Ignis around the city, sits with him in his office, sometimes whispering gentle suggestions in his ear, watching to see if there’s any hint that Ignis can hear him.  Sometimes, when he urges Ignis away from broken rubble in his path, or warns him of a change in the furniture in a room, or hints that it might be a good time to vanish before he is waylaid by someone who just _has_ to get his opinion on something ridiculously trivial that he knows will irritate the tall man, Ignis will frown and then do what Noct has suggested.

  Every night finds Noct curled on his side facing Ignis as he sleeps.  As Ignis slips further into slumber, Noct strokes his face or his arms, or his back, trying to soothe him.  Ignis always smiles softly, and Noct tries to hold back the kisses he wants to give, instead placing them to brow or cheek, running his fingers over Ignis’ lips.

  But sleeping Ignis had other ideas this night apparently, tilting his head towards Noct, unerringly accurate, his lips parted as he searched for Noct’s mouth.  He can’t help but give in, it’s a comfort for himself as much as Ignis and he wishes so badly that Ignis could experience this awake.  He closed his eyes as Ignis slid his tongue between Noct’s lips, leaning further into the kiss until they are laying flush against each other.

  “Noct,” Ignis murmured.  His voice held the same wonderment and reverence that was always there when he spoke his name.

  “I’m here, sleep, Iggy,” Noct whispered, one wing still curled around them both.

  “I love you, Noct.”

  “I love you too, Ignis, always,” Noct said softly, tears forming as Ignis snuggled deeper into his arms.

  Thirty-five years after the return of the Dawn, Ignis Scientia breathes his last, his heart finally giving out as Noct lays beside him, whispering that it will all be ok, that’s he’s waiting, just like he said he would, like he promised.  Ignis smiled softly as he let go.

  When he opens his eyes, Noct is there to hold his hand, his smile wide as he sees bright green eyes clear and full of love.  Noct no longer has his wings, he gave them away to have Ignis with him, he won’t miss them, though they kept them both warm as they lay in Ignis’ bed every night, now he has Ignis to hold him back. 

  “Always,” Ignis whispered and Noct nodded.

  “Yes, Iggy, always.”

  Ignis’ smile is as bright as the dawn.

 


End file.
